Please, Please Don't Go
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: A more loving ending to 3x17 with Ezria. We were all hoping Ezra wouldn't leave Aria in the middle of the street crying like that, what if he didn't?


**Please, Please Don't Go**

**I don't own PLL **

**Ezra's POV**

I have a son. An actual son that is biologically half of me. This entire situation was just unfathomable. Then to top off this huge weight of finding out I have a kid, I find out my girlfriend has known about him for over a month and didn't tell me. I understand where Aria is coming from by not telling me right away but at the same time that doesn't dismiss the fact that she withheld something this significant from me. I was currently packing my bags to head on over to Delaware to see my son. I was going to call Maggie a head of time to talk this through with her then I decided she lost the right to have warning of my arrival when she lied to me about the status of our child.

Once all my clothes were packed in my suitcase I glance around my apartment to see if I was missing anything. My gaze landed on a picture of Aria and I. The picture had been taken the day after our one year anniversary; we had to celebrate the following day due to her being held up at the police station that night. I walk over to my desk where the picture was standing proudly in its frame. Aria was cuddled in my lap, I was leaned back against a tree in the park and we were both enjoying a romantic picnic that was full of giggles and kisses. I lightly run my thumb over Aria's cheerful smile; I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time. I guess I know why now. picture of Aria and I. The picture had been taken the day after our one year annivWithout a second thought I slowly walk back over to the bed where my open suitcase was placed, picture frame in hand, I place the photo on top of my clothes in the center of my suitcase before zipping it up. I grab my things then trudge downstairs to put my belongings in the car. Just as I opened the trunk I heard a soft broken voice speak up.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" Aria asks worriedly.

I place my bags in the car, shut the trunk then turn around to face her. "I'm going to head out to Delaware to see my son for the first time."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I could see the tears starting to work their way into her breathtaking eyes.

I slowly nod my head, wringing my hands. "Yes, I need to go see him. I need to get all of this sorted out."

"When—when will you be back?" Aria whispers painfully.

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you have to go tonight?" She asks hopeful.

"I think it'd be for the best that I go now, yes." I respond hesitantly. When Aria doesn't respond I turn to climb into my car. Just as I open the door Aria calls for me softly.

"Can I at least call you while you're gone?"

I could detect the tremble in her voice, it was just making this all the more hard on me. I couldn't bear turning around to see what must be a disappointed, hurt look on her face. For the first time since my parent's divorce tears not only filled my eyes but spilled over. In my head I knew this wasn't a break up, but emotionally it felt like one which sent my emotions into overdrive.

"Ezra?" She barely pulled me from my thoughts. My hand came up to my mouth in hopes to muffle the choked sob that tried to release from my throat. I quickly wipe my tears before turning to face her yet again. She was biting her lip, shaking her head. "Please don't go, not tonight." Aria pleads.

"I'm sorry I have to."

I take 5 small steps to where Aria was currently standing to give her a hug. Aria instantly clings to my body, holding my tightly to her. I don't hesitate to repeat the same actions toward her. When I heard her quiet sniffle and felt her snuggle closer into my chest I literally felt my heart break at how this was effecting her as much as myself. She is only 17 she shouldn't have to go through all this drama I have brought upon her. I place a lingering kiss to her temple before trying to pull away; Aria however holds on to my tightly, refusing to let go. I gently caress her back while whispering in her ear how I need to leave.

"Just one more minute," Aria murmurs in my neck. Just prior to pulling away, Aria whispers one last thing to me. "He's adorable Ezra, Malcolm looks just like you."

I give her a small smile before lightly leaving a kiss on her lips then force myself to get into my car without looking back despite Aria repeating my name. I fought not to look in the rearview mirror as I drove away knowing exactly what I would see if I had; tears streaming down Aria's face as she begs for me to stop the car.

**Aria's POV**

I stand here in the middle of the street trying not to cry yet failing profusely. I understand that he needed to leave; I just wish he hadn't left right now. I wish we could have tonight together then he could go tomorrow. I just need him to hold me for once and tell me we'll get through this, we're still a couple who's in it for the long haul. But he doesn't do that. I don't know how long I had been standing frozen in this spot staring down the street where Ezra's car had previously disappeared down.

"Aria!" I vaguely hear my name being yelled. I was shaken from my daze when the yelling got louder; closer. It was my mom.

I turn around, attempt to wipe away all the tears and give a small smile. "Hey mom." I slowly make my way to the sidewalk where she was currently standing watching me with an apprehensive look.

"Honey what's wrong, what happened?" Mom asks softly as she rubs my arm.

I shake my head, "nothing, everything is fine."

Mom gives me one of her 'cut the crap' looks. "Really, then what are the water works for?" She wipes more of my tears away for me.

In that moment I couldn't take it anymore. I finally crumbled. I fell into her open arms and proceeded to tell her what was happening but it all came out in a jumbled up blubber.

"Sweetie why don't we head over to my apartment, get a little more comfortable then you can tell me all about what is going on."

All I could manage was am appreciative nod. She wrapped her arms around my broken self to lead me toward her apartment just down the block. When we got inside I collapsed on the couch while mom was making us some tea.

**Ella's POV**

I have no idea about what has gone on tonight but I have never seen Aria so broken. All I have gathered so far is it involves Ezra and something about him leaving. Unfortunately that's all the information I've gotten so far. I could tell by the look in her eye she needed him, whatever was going on she needed him here to fully get past whatever this is. As I stand here in my kitchen preparing the tea I decided whatever it is I need to get Ezra over here by the end of the night.

I walk out into the living room where Aria was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. "Hey honey I forgot my phone down in the car, I'm going to go grab it and let Byron know you'll be staying over here. Why don't you go change into your pajamas so you're more comfortable?"

"Okay." Her voice was hoarse from the crying.

I watch her slug down the hall to the spare bedroom where her and Mike keep a few pairs of clothes and things for the nights they stay over. I quickly head down to the parking lot to lean against my car as I call Ezra.

He doesn't answer so I try again. He must have his phone on him so I keep calling until he finally picks up on the fifth try.

"Yes Ella, what can I do for you?" His voice was laced with annoyance but I could tell he was putting forth effort to be polite.

"Where are you?" I ask bluntly, not in the mood to play games when my daughter is this upset.

"I'm driving, why?"

"Look I don't know what is going on right now other than the fact that something happened between you and Aria and she is upset right now. You need to fix whatever this is." I say sternly.

I could hear him lightly scoff. "There is nothing for me to fix Ella. I'm going out of town for a little bit, Aria knows that."

"Going out of town for what?" I wonder out loud.

"It's a personal matter." He replies shortly. "Look is there anything else you need to discuss with me?"

"Yes actually there is. Your girlfriend is undeniably upset and it's obvious you are aware of this fact seeing as you're the cause of it. So you need to get your ass back here from where ever it is you're going and be that boyfriend that Aria has been trying to convince me is so special. She's at my apartment for the night, I expect to see you soon and have you make this better." My voice was slow and stern. I don't even give him a chance to respond before hanging up my phone. I send Byron a text about Aria staying with me then head back up to my apartment.

When I walk in I see Aria wearing her dark purple camisole with her purple plaid and white flannel pants. She seems somewhat zoned out in her own thoughts so I head straight for the kitchen to retrieve the ready tea. I carry the steaming cups to the living room, hand Aria one then sit down facing her on the couch.

"Alright, are you ready to tell me what's been going on that has made you this upset?"

Aria slowly nodded then proceeded to inform me of everything happening between her and Ezra.

**Aria's POV**

I did it. I managed to tell my mom everything that has been going on lately between Ezra and me; ranging from his mother all the way up to him leaving tonight to go see his son. I could tell she was not pleased with the knowledge of him getting a girl pregnant while in high school but she kept her calm features and let me get everything out. It felt good to finally tell her and have someone to talk to about how these past few months have impacted me. I would have loved if Ezra would sit down and we could just talk for hours on end but he has been very distant lately with me so I doubt that'll be happening.

"I just don't know what to do. Tonight felt like a break up, I'm afraid that when he got in his car and left it was more than just a 'goodbye I'll be back soon'." I admit.

"It sounds like when he gets back you two just need to spend an entire day talking. Don't let anything interrupt the conversation that needs to happen; turn off your phones and just focus on each other." Mom advises.

"I want to but I honestly don't think he'll be right back anytime soon."

Mom sighs softly. "If it comes down to it you—" Mom was interrupted mid sentence by a knock on the door.

I look at her curiously as to who would be showing up at nearly 11 o'clock at night. Mom motions for me to get it so I confusedly get up to answer the door. My jaw literally dropped when I see Ezra standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have just left like that, I'm sorry. You were upset and needed me earlier, I shouldn't have left. I should have taken you upstairs to my apartment and held you in my arms like you wanted me to. I don't want us to be over. I want us to get passed this rut we've been in. I just want the only problem we have is choosing what to order for dinner." I couldn't help but giggle at his last confession.

"Can you please forgive me? I'll do whatever you'd like, I am yours for the night then we'll discuss what to do about the whole Malcolm thing tomorrow." Ezra pleads.

I nod my head with a growing smile on my face. "Just holding me and saying we'll get through this will be enough for me." I wrap my arm around his neck, snuggle into his warm welcoming chest, and sigh in content when his arms wrap around my body.

"If you're okay Aria I'll be going to bed now. Ezra you're welcome to stay here with Aria in the spare room."

I turn to look at her from my embrace with Ezra. "Thank you mom." By the look on her face I knew she understood what all my words were relaying to.

Mom gives me a small smile before walking down the hall to her bedroom then shutting the door softly.

I turn back to look at Ezra, "So does this mean you'll stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I am." Ezra smiles down at me, kisses my lips with what must have been the best kiss. That one simple kiss made up for all the kisses we didn't share over the past few months. I couldn't help but kiss those lips I have missed so much again. "Let's go to bed."

I lead Ezra down the hall to the room I was sleeping in, pull the covers back for us and climb in. I watch as Ezra strips down to his boxers before sliding in right next to me. We both lie on our sides whispering loving words that we have both been deprived of for quite some time now and of course sharing constant needy kisses the entire night.

I knew tomorrow morning may be hard for us to have such a deep conversation on how to handle the current situation but I feel as if after tonight it won't be so bad. I think Ezra finally realizes to some degree that everything that has been going on has made me feel as if we were losing each other.

**I wrote this last night after the episode because a whole bunch of my friends on twitter were really upset with the ending and wanted something more loving. I hope this makes you guys feel better about what happened with Ezria last night. May I just say these next three weeks are going to suck as we await 3x20. **


End file.
